


Coils of Passion中文版

by assisapple



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Alternate Universe-Naga, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-04-26
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assisapple/pseuds/assisapple
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prism cobra meets a king cobra, the music between them can hardly be called sweet… or can it?<br/>一条棱镜蛇遇上了眼镜王蛇，他们之间奏出的篇章能算得上甜蜜吗？</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coils of Passion中文版

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xobit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xobit/gifts).



> This is a collaboration piece with Murr-miay
> 
> Here is the awesome art of the Naga’formers; Optimus as Naga, Megatron as Naga,  
> Battle on Sunrise and  
> Naga’s Love  
> go love them, please!
> 
> Warning: slash, Snake sex, romance, M-preg, transformers egg laying (vague), insanity and character death
> 
> Beta by AKzeal and all the nice people from the google doc session :heart:

眼镜蛇是一个变化多端的种族，许多分支与亚种在黑曼巴眼镜蛇的主支上分化而来，有些继承了它的速度，有些则是颜色，另一些便是毒性。一部分混合了同属爬行动物的特点而其他则演变出了自己的独特之处。

其中一种便是棱镜蛇，眼镜蛇分支上的一类亚种。他们族群中的任何一个都没有毒液，也没有标志性的利爪，但是却长出了有趣的尖牙。他们比其他眼镜蛇要鲜艳得许多，也显得更加开放并且欢乐，但就本质而言他们都是独行者，直到与一个或两个伴侣确定下关系。

太阳高挂在天空中，土地在阳光的炙烤下龟裂，年轻的棱镜蛇快速地穿过早已干涸的河床，不久之前他还在地面上舒展着身体，享受着第一缕阳光。

他焦躁的行动使发情达到了新的顶点，他现在甚至无法在同一个地方休息一晚上。他当然知道为什么，但他对此知之甚少，独自一人时发情期是需要忍受的煎熬，而与其他同类在一起时这便是一场享受。远离族群独自一人，他并不指望能找到第二个人来陪他度过自己的第一次发情。

但无休止的流浪使他开始分心，疲惫的处理器无法像往常一样给予指示，这令他忽视了脚下领地上至关重要的细节。像是其他大型眼镜蛇的踪迹……那些符号，痕迹与标示表明了陌生蛇类的种属。  
这会让情况变得十分危险，因为许多大型蛇类并不在乎自己的猎物来自哪里。他知道这些事，但是发情期驱使他变得心烦意乱。在某个时刻他会在没有任何蛋产下或是需要孵化的时候去筑好一个巢，这向来是年轻蛇类度过发情期的方法。

他向前穿行，漫无目的并且越来越焦躁不安，最终进入了一块他向来小心绕行的眼镜蛇领地。

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

掺杂着灰红花纹的黑色眼镜蛇从古老的石砌建筑中滑了出来，颈部膨起露出毒牙。他的第二对复手有着尖锐的齿爪，锐利的末端能将所有对手置于死地，第一双手则握着末端稍稍弯曲的锋利双剑。擎天柱想要立即转身逃跑，但是一股热浪从下腹渐渐升起。将本能抛在脑后，擎天柱从背后抽出战斧，膨起自己的颈部，嘶吼伸出自己的尖牙。

这是他能做到的极限了。

难道他要死在眼镜王蛇的领地上吗？除开水蟒和黑曼巴，眼镜王蛇是所有蛇类中最危险的种族，更何况他们不在意把年幼的蛇类当做餐点。恐惧伴随着情欲紧紧缠绕在下腹，但他所能做的只有准备一场战斗。

一场他明知胜算渺茫，但在被杀死前也要奋力一搏的战斗。

这场争斗十分不公平。和其他年轻的蛇类一样擎天柱体型并不大，只有一双手，他的胸膛很强壮并且经过了不少锻炼；他甚至精通于捕猎。但巨大的眼镜蛇不只是体型上占了优势，他古老到拥有了第二对复手，像是生来就是一名捕食者，他的尾巴很长而当他们在战斗边缘共舞时他能用尾巴把擎天柱围起来。

即使在这种生与死的紧急关头，擎天柱很快认识到他正在被耍着玩。这个认知让他感到绝望，眼镜王蛇都不把他当做合格的对手从而干脆地杀死并且吃了他。

另一个麻烦在争斗中渐渐显露出来，一个他从未预料过的麻烦，一个几乎把他吓得六神无主的麻烦，它让他无法控制自己并且感到完全地动摇。这个麻烦使他分了心，以至于没有意识到眼镜王蛇并不想给他留下任何伤口，致命的利爪与剑刃像是犯了普通的错误一般擦过他的身体。

 

他不是一条眼镜王蛇，但他是威震天所见到过的最漂亮的蛇类之一。而他的气味……再次突出蛇信，他发现自己的输出管猛地一动并且比以前更加硬挺。

这条漂亮的小东西很勇敢，有些孤注一掷并且越发步伐不稳，但是谁能责怪他？他身上的温度不断上升，这一点十分清楚，而威震天准备成为享受这次机会的人。小东西是眼镜蛇的某一个科属，他大概能为自己繁衍后代……如果面前的蛇的行动只是一时冲动，好吧，他会在事后解决他。

用复手将战斧从蓝色的双手中夺过，他丢掉了自己的双剑，讥笑着擎天柱的挣扎，单手抓住了他的手臂，另一只手扭过漂亮的脸庞让他能亲吻自己还在发出威吓声的猎物，他的舌头被利牙咬到而他很快认识到这条小东西没有毒液。

可怜的小东西……将不断挣扎的年轻蛇类拖回洞穴不是什么难事，而很快他就不会再反抗了。威震天很清楚发情期，它搀入他的猎物体内并让擎天柱有了对筑巢的冲动，他能为擎天柱轻易地提供一个巢穴。而现在他没有时间等待发情期让猎物进入更易配合的阶段，他想品尝自己的战利品，准备就绪的兴奋气味用浓郁热辣的芬芳刺激着他的嗅觉与舌头。

威震天单手将漂亮的蛇类双手固定在头顶，剩余的手臂描绘挑逗着他的胸膛。装甲的温度滚烫如同一团火焰正盘踞其下，他的接口已经准备好润滑液来接纳利爪的进入。

小东西的输出管滑入他的复手，坚硬并且沾满了对接液。他空闲的复手探入下身的缝隙内，一根手指深入早已湿透的接口内，却碰到了他不曾期望在流浪者身上所看到的屏障。

封膜在年轻蛇类中能存在的时间可不长。

他发出了兴奋与期待的隆隆声响，打破了在整场战斗中的寂静。

“简直是给我的一份礼物……”惊恐充斥着蓝色的光镜，他语不成调地发出接近窒息的噪音。威震天冲着年轻的蛇类微笑，第二根手指滑进了已经湿透的紧致接口。

他并不被棱镜蛇所接受，但他此时需要自己并且最终会接受他，而他也会保证这个时刻的到来。

很快挣扎减缓颤抖起来，他的爱抚使另一条蛇变得心烦意乱，接口紧紧绞住他的手指直到他能将复手的四根手指都塞进去，止步于封膜所在的深度。他放开了蓝色的双手，感受到对方作为回报一般的抚摸。本能与渴望在期盼着被标记前激烈交战。

他的输出管从下身的裂缝中滑出，沾满了对接液，坚硬并且蓄势待发。他只需要挪动自己……

 

“啊！”擎天柱弓起身，试图摆脱灰红色眼镜王蛇的桎梏并在疼痛中控制住自己，他不愿意从猎手那里得到欢愉感。但这太晚了，他知道，感到异常地疲惫，埋在体内的巨大输出管用他没有想到的温柔方式缓慢挪动。

所有一举一动都令人惊讶地小心谨慎，他在巨大的眼镜王蛇圈住他时陷入了急迫的渴求。他无法逃离这一切；他无法逃离那四只手的触碰，缓慢而给予极大欢愉的戳刺。他的接口放弃了抵抗，处理器沉溺淹没于刺激中，世界仅仅围绕着快感所旋转。

他不知道自己过载了几次，眼镜王蛇总是将他拉回来又再次刺入他的体内。时间仿佛已经停止，能量在不断消耗，他的孕育舱内被眼镜王蛇淡黄色的大量对接液填满。

在某一时刻，他不清楚是什么时候，巨大的眼镜王蛇向后拉扯他的头雕，颈部皮肤向下弯折，紧紧咬住靠近脖颈的肩膀。长长的毒牙轻松地咬入他的体内，他觉得自己马上就要下线了，管道随着酸液的侵蚀而感到阵阵灼烧。

此时一切感官只剩下了欢愉依旧存在，他彻底失去了对自我的控制并过载了数次。

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

饥饿感连同新鲜猎物的扑鼻气味叫醒了他。当他睁开光镜时发现巨大的眼镜王蛇正隐约出现在自己身边，他几乎要尖叫起来。但对方立即后退，将猎物推给了他，一头鲜美的野猪幼崽。这是一顿适合  
眼镜王蛇饭量的大餐。即使十分想发出嘶嘶威吓并且拒绝这份礼物，他感到疲惫不堪以至于无法冒险做出如此举动……冒险惹恼这里的主人。

在他接近那头猎物的中途他突然意识到发情期已经转变成了急需筑巢的冲动，他疲惫的处理器缓慢地拼接起充满恐惧的模糊记忆，连同到处疼痛的底盘……

即使眼镜王蛇还在盯着他，他坐直身体将两根手指伸入下身的裂缝中验证自己的猜测……

不，对接液还在那里，它埋得太深以至于不可能将它们挖出来。至少他不会马上被当做眼镜王蛇的下一顿餐点……但不会持续到他怀上这条蛇的后代。这也能解释为什么他得到了不错的一餐，他强迫自己吃完这头猎物，在结束时感到了饱胀与恶心感。

至少在他吃完后眼镜王蛇离开了，在一段时间内他并没有回来。擎天柱抓住机会，从洞穴中悄悄地爬走，试图逃避处理器中的警告与反对。

威震天不到一会儿就把他又拖了回去，把对接液涂在擎天柱的装甲上确立自己的统治地位，这让擎天柱感受到紧张，灼烧感，困惑与恐惧。

为什么？就因为他之前处于发情期？他不是一条眼镜王蛇，而是棱镜蛇……这条古老而又强大的王蛇能拿他做什么，他可能会怀什么样的蛋？

他在一个角落盘成一团，瞪大了眼睛惊恐地瞪着另一条蛇，在王蛇突然开口说话时后缩了一下。

“我不会伤害你，也不会伤害你的蛋，我准备给你一个巢穴，保护和能量。” 复手越过胸膛，第一对手向巢穴做了个手势，那的确是一个十分适合孵化的巢穴。

“我不需要你的帮助！”在擎天柱能够阻止之前，混合着害怕与惊恐的警告已经脱口而出。这是事实，但比起这样惹怒眼镜王蛇应该还有其他更明智的做法。他退后紧紧贴着洞穴的墙壁，紧张地将尾巴盘在一起。

眼镜王蛇向后退了几步，抬起尾部并像攻击时一样鼓起颈部。擎天柱畏缩起来并试图将自己蜷得更小些，双臂出于本能快速抬起，保护着自己的下腹。这个行动似乎阻止了眼镜王蛇，即使他还处于明显的愤怒中。

“你不接受我？”声音隆隆作响，带着鲜明的怀疑与狂怒。擎天柱没有回答，只是发出愤怒的警告，身体依旧靠着洞穴的墙壁。

“好吧！既然你不准备接受我的帮助与保护，我就把这个地方留给你。”在擎天柱能够回应之前，巨大的王蛇伸展身体滑出了洞穴，他的怒气就像灼热沙漠中的热浪一样明显。

 

威震天意识到了自己的决定是多么愚蠢，但是在他温柔的对待与礼物下这条小蛇依旧展现出恐惧与愤怒……好吧，他的脾气总是不太好。他开始庆幸自己没有在一时冲动下与自己的伴侣彻底决裂。

更不用说他不仅把自己的洞穴留给一条怀孕的蛇，还让自己的伴侣在野外独自照料产下的蛋。噢，争吵就是在这个方面，但是关照他可能的后代使怒气在再次集聚起来前被压碎。

而他无法轻易地离开自己的领地，无法忍受让伴侣独自一人，他留下猎物，小心地清理掉自己留下的气味，以及所杀死的捕食者和他们之间的争斗。当他的伴侣成为一名合格的猎手时，他也怀有他的蛋。

马上就会有了。

在那些蛋即将被产下时他密切地关注着自己放弃的洞穴，当他的伴侣安全地产下这些蛋时松了口气，他的伴侣正露出笑容，看起来放松而又健康。

现在让他离开这里变得越来越难，为此他在巡视领地时尽可能地远离洞穴，只在需要确认它们的安全时才到那儿去。

 

擎天柱并不笨，在很多方面可能比较幼稚，但并不笨。他知道那条眼镜王蛇并没有离开自己的领地，无法处理的是那些礼物，那些争斗以及从吓跑了的捕食者们那儿得来的新鲜猎物？不，他不笨。对眼镜王蛇接踵而来的兴趣使他感到胆怯紧张，但在冷静过后而体内的蛋变得越来越重时，这变得更像是渴求，仿佛了解他怀了谁的蛋的渴求促使他接近古老的眼镜蛇。

他不会就此错误地认为眼镜王蛇是安全的，他们还未成为伴侣也永远不会。这只是因为这些蛋，即使是眼镜蛇中最糟糕的蛇类也不会吃掉自己的蛋或是后代。但陌生人的蛋就……这就是为什么即将产蛋的蛇会尽他所能筑一个坚固的巢。

这个洞穴有很好的防御能力，或许他不该那么依靠它，但是当那些蛋都被产下，十七枚蛋都被利索地用干枯地植物与沙子掩埋后，他放任自己相信洞穴的坚固程度。

一个可笑的，愚蠢的，天真的行动。

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“多么漂亮精巧的蛋，快到我这里来。”癫狂的笑声从巢穴中传来，使擎天柱警惕起不速之客的到来，恐惧几乎让他的火种漏跳了一拍，他匆忙回到洞穴内，抽出斧子生怕自己晚来一步。

一条陌生的巨蛇赫然耸现在巢穴上，不停地挖掘……但目前地板上还没有破碎的白色蛋壳。

“离开我的巢！”眼前的蛇比他大上许多，有着黄色与紫色掺杂在一起的糊状花纹与黑色的斑点，而在他出声的同时它便有了反应。他从未看见过这样一张脸，没有任何皮肤，只有长着锯齿状牙齿的血盆大嘴。

“哦吼吼，看看这里有什么？一条漂亮的小蛇，漂亮的颜色，漂亮，真漂亮。”他受够了遇见这些能轻而易举击碎自己努力的眼镜蛇，并且被眼前这条蛇所展现出的癫狂吓得不轻，不知道该做些什么才能把它赶出自己的洞穴。

“闪电想要漂亮的小东西。”他惊恐万分地看到直立的输出管滑出这个疯子下半身的裂缝，第二根紧随其后，他举起斧子露出尖牙，发出警告性的嘶嘶声响。

“哦吼吼，小东西以为自己是一条漂亮的眼镜蛇吗？不不不…小东西没有毒液，小棱镜蛇，五彩斑斓的小东西。闪电了解你的门属，闪电不笨，闪电很聪明。”咧开的笑容弯至不可思议的弧度露出了锯齿状的牙齿，这让擎天柱几乎要夺路而逃。如果不是那些蛋他不会还站在这里，但他不能把它们留给眼前的疯子，要是不保护它们那他的幼生体会被全部杀死。

他准备反击，希望占得先机能使自己重创眼前更大的眼镜蛇。攻击打中了它，可在坚固的黄色鳞片上只留下了一点小缺口，巨大的蛇类歇斯底里地大笑着反手打向他，将他甩向左侧的墙壁。他的处理器顿时感到一阵眩晕，但依旧试图在笑着逼近的巨蛇面前保护自己。

大手抓着面甲将他的头雕撞向墙壁，一下又一下直到他无力地滑向地面，耳边回响着笑声。

“更棒了，更棒了！”他还没有完全下线，但希望自己已经如此，他能感觉到疯狂的巨蛇的利爪划过身体，这本该让他想起那条眼镜王蛇，但并没有……这些手一点也不温柔，在触碰中毫无快感可言。利爪戳进身体带来疼痛感，当它们向下找到他的接口时余下的侵略不带任何轻柔，他只庆幸自己已经没有了封膜。

“漂亮的小家伙，小棱镜蛇会怀上闪电的蛋，但在这之前，没错首先！闪电得饱餐一顿。”哦……哦不，擎天柱挣扎着试图重获自由，但他只是被提起来，如同一个虚弱的玩偶被带至他的巢穴。在巢穴被四分五裂时他能闻到其中的侵朽与热量，而他唯一能做的就只是无力地推拒捕食者。

巨蛇漫无边际地继续，偶尔停下寻找抚摸，触碰，刺激擎天柱，他不知道自己对这个结局是否开心……在它触摸自己时他的蛋是安全的，但这不会持续很久。

 

再次吐出信子，威震天踌躇不定地转动头雕，他的捕猎被陌生蛇类的气味所打断，这是一条闯入他的领地的蝰蛇属种。它的行程混乱而又捉摸不定，令人看不穿它背后的真正目的。然而随着它的不断深入，心头的不安令他跟了上去。

他的洞穴就在那个方向，他的伴侣和蛋不可能抵御住这种体型的蛇，而蝰蛇都有着剧毒……

他在追踪痕迹和回应火种中的顾虑之前犹豫了片刻，后者占据了上风，他要跟着蝰蛇的踪迹。

他的火种是对的，在抄近道跟踪陌生的闯入者后他发现它的路线并没有展现出的那样混乱，就在他接近自己的洞穴时他听见了失常的连续笑声，含糊不明的话语变得越来越清晰，直到……

“~小棱镜蛇会怀上闪电的蛋。”更多诸如此类的片段传了出来，伴随着对蛋的威吓与谈论要怎样饱餐一顿，和只可能出自另一个蛇类的高频哀泣。进入后他看见蝰蛇正逼近并用一只手臂挖掘着巢穴，  
另一只手正提着他的伴侣，能量正缓慢而又持续不断地从头雕处滴下，虚弱无力的踢打试图反抗带来的冲击。

此时隐匿可能是个更好的方法，但他感到异常暴怒。他的大吼使另一条蛇丢下擎天柱转向面对他，红色的光镜睁大却不包含任何恐惧，黄紫相间的蝰蛇早就失去了理智，在这关头也依旧放声大笑。

“一条大蛇，眼镜王蛇，想来把闪电的新玩意拿走？闪电还没有吃饱呢！”攻击既是预想又是意想不到的，但十分容易便被格挡下来。它的攻击毫无技巧可言，但从子空间中取出的生锈刀片依旧足以致命。

蝰蛇的体型比他小，并且年轻许多，但它速度极快并对所受的伤毫不在意，威震天在它的毫无防守下却只有疯狂的大笑下得胜了几次。

刀剑相撞，利爪碰冲，能量液流下滴在洞穴中，在武器嗡鸣着准备给予下一次痛击时挥洒蒸发。

而威震天最后给出了致命一击，他的长剑没入闪电一侧的肩膀内，蝰蛇嚎叫着扭动，将尖锐的毒牙深深刺进威震天的肩部。灼热的毒液注射进管线内迫使他咬紧牙关将剑推得更深让它放手。

嘎吱声响传出，黄色的蝰蛇无力地滑下，他终于能将自己的肩膀从毒牙中解救出来，敌人的底盘开始褪去光泽转变为灰色。熟悉的斧子深埋于宽阔的后背中，转向身后他看见了自己的所有物，正虚弱地站立着，坚定的决心在闪烁着光亮的眩晕光镜中慢慢退去，昏迷笼罩了他。

威震天剩下能做的就是将蛋重新埋好并在毒素发作前将小蛇拖至整理好的巢穴上，接着他忍受住巨大的痛苦爬至死去的蝰蛇旁边准备彻底结果它。这可能已经太晚了，但还是有机会……

 

擎天柱醒了过来，迅速翻滚起来在地上吐空了自己的油箱，这个行为能稍微缓解一点他的恶心与疼痛感，至少他现在没什么能吐的了。他攀住立柱将自己拖起来，跌跌撞撞地爬向自己的巢穴，只发现自己的蛋依旧安全，巢被乱七八糟地重新修筑了起来。

他记得那条眼镜王蛇重新回来了，但是…转身后他看见地上趴着两条蛇，大的那条一部分压在小的身上，入侵者已经永远地下了线，底盘变成了灰色，干涸的能量液围绕着躯体。他的斧子正躺在地上，浸在那滩液体中。

眼镜王蛇受了伤，即使巨蛇覆盖在已经下线的蛇身上，擎天柱也能看见由自己的斧子造成的伤口被撕扯得更开……而那部分的装甲早已不翼而飞。他倚靠在巢穴旁好让自己撑过又一轮恶心。

他花了一段时间才决定靠近它们，更不用说去触碰王蛇的身体。但随即他便意识到眼镜王蛇病了，手掌下的装甲滚烫灼热，他几乎耗费了半天来挪动庞大的眼镜蛇便于自己检查伤口。咬伤的边缘已经出现了锈迹，这正是毒液影响的标志……他尽力处理好伤口，并最终盘在眼镜王蛇的身旁陷入沉睡。

擎天柱用了两个循环恢复自身状况，尽他所能照料病倒的眼镜王蛇。他意识到如此下去他甚至都无法在那些蛋孵化后告诉幼生体它们的另一位创造者的名字。

在第三个循环时他恢复得差不多，并且试图移动侵略者那恶心的残骸。到最后这已经超出了恶心的范畴只因为他无法整个将它提起来，只好把它的身体切成一块一块的。这让他惊讶于自己是怎么把威震天挪进窝里的，最后牵强地将理由归结于洞穴处在一块低洼地。

第六个月循环时眼镜王蛇的烧开始退了下来，但是他不确定这是否是件好事。

擎天柱像往常一样盘绕在巨蛇的底盘上，却毫无防备地被两对手紧紧箍住，两条挺立的输出管正磨蹭着他的接口。霎时之间他绷紧身体，威吓的嘶鸣几乎要脱口而出，但是他停了下来，脑中想到了巨蛇是如何救了他，保护了他们的…他的，他们的巢穴。

他犹豫着扭动身体转向巨蛇，笨拙的吻将困乏的抱怨全部堵了回去，在他反应过来之前更大的机体接管了主动权，将他推在地上，四只手划过他的底盘。

这一回他完全清醒着而快感来得更加强烈，仓促的准备下巨大的输出管没入体内带起强烈的不适感，但是这只持续了不到一瞬，比他更大更古老的伴侣看起来知道如何让他沉浸在迷乱与极乐中。  
“嗯…这根本没有必要。”当第二根输出管滑进接口时他困倦厌腻地推拒着威震天。

“当然有。”他抱怨着，但是当眼镜王蛇在他疲惫的底盘上达到过载时停止了所有挣扎。

 

他产下的蛋在一个明月当头的午夜破壳了，十七颗蛋全部孵化成了健康存活的幼生体，而擎天柱从未如此感谢过它们的另一个创造者有着四只手。

更令人高兴的是尽管经历了争吵与疾病，他们也能抓到足够的猎物来喂饱嗷嗷待哺的幼生体。

不……事情并不完美。威震天，那条眼镜王蛇，就是一个占据主导地位的炉渣，他在事情的走向上早有打算，包括擎天柱与幼生体一样都是他的。

擎天柱同意他对幼生体的看法，但并不包括自己。他不是任何人的所有物！而他打定了主意要在幼生体足够大时自己离开……

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

“收起你那得意的笑容，炉渣。”恼怒的话语只让他感到一阵低沉的轻笑，如同一阵震动从底盘传到黄色的尾巴尖。他发出了恼火的嘶嘶声响，就算他知道这次是他的错……他离他的巢穴太近了，即使威震天就在那儿他也无法不担心自己的幼生体。

又是一次发情，又是一次宣示主权，最终又是满满一窝蛋。

或许他其实根本不想离开……

END


End file.
